


Help me grow roses

by twoheartsx



Series: College Monster AU [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon! Ash Lynx, Feelings Realization, Flowers, Fluff, Harpy/siren! Lee Yut-Lung, M/M, Magic, Magic teacher! Blanca, Monster College AU, Multi, Vampire!Shorter Wong, Witch! Eiji Okumura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Ash is unable to grow a flower and he has to do it as punishment. Shorter has an idea who can help.





	Help me grow roses

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been in the works for over a month and I love it so far. I hope you guys like it too!

Ash let out a frustrated sigh as he sat on the ground. He was sitting on his knees, glaring at the patch of dirt. He’d been trying for the last two weeks to get something, anything to grow. Almost as if this dirt was cursed, or maybe Ash was just awful at this, either way nothing would grow. It was frustrating because it was an assignment for getting into a fight. He didn’t even want to grow any flowers, but it was either this or spend two months listening to Blanca’s boring speeches after school. He choose the flowers because he thought it would be easier. Apparently it was hard for demons to grow flowers, something about their nature. Ash looked over when he heard someone laughing and saw Shorter Wong standing off to the side. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he was laughing at Ash’s distress. 

“Why are you having such a hard time with this?” Shorter asked and walked closer, sitting down next to Ash. The demon glared at Shorter. 

“Because I never grew flowers in my life and it’s not exactly my expertise.” Ash was contemplating taking the lectures over this. It would be over much quicker. 

“Sounds to me like you need some help in learning the language of flowers.” Shorter replied, looking at Ash. 

“And you know how to grow flowers?” Ash asked, rolling his eyes and looking toward Shorter. The man's dark eyes pecked out over the edge of his signature sunglasses. A grin spread over his face, sharp fangs poking out. 

“No, but I know someone who does.” 

~

Eiji sighed as he took a seat next to the lake. He would always come here to have lunch. He liked how peaceful and quiet it was. It got him away from the chaos that was this university. He’d spent his whole life surrounded by mortals so it was a change of pace to be around people like himself. People that to most normal humans, didn’t exist. He’d become so used to pretend to be a normal human that he often forgot he was free to use his magic here. He saw something out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned to see Yut-Lung watching him from the lake. He was leaning on a rock. 

“Yut-Lung, having a good swim?” Eiji asked, picking up his sandwich. He took a bite out of it and then set it back on the napkin in his lap. 

“Yes, it feels nice to stretch my tail some and just be in a body of water that isn’t that tiny bathtub.” Yut-Lung sighed and swam closer to the edge of the water. Eiji took another bite of his sandwich. He knew how much Yut-Lung hated using their bathtub. It was too small for him, especially when he transformed. 

“The pool in the school isn’t too bad.” Eiji replied. He liked swimming in the pool more than the lake. There was things in the lake that liked to drag you under. For Yut-Lung it wasn’t an issue since he was a siren and could breathe underwater. For a witch like Eiji, it was a big issue. 

“Yes, but the pool smells like chlorine and also I have to share it with everyone at the school.” Yut-Lung reached up and started playing with his own hair. He smirked and added, “The lake no one goes in. Unless they’re brave or stupid.” 

“You do have a good point there.” Eiji admitted. He pulled out a bag of baked cheetos. Yut-Lung reached a hand out to his as he did. 

“You gonna share those?” Yut-Lung asked, smirking at him. Eiji already knew if he didn’t Yut-Lung would never let him hear the end of it. 

“Do I have to?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung smirked wider and made grabby fingers. 

“If you don’t want me to drag you into this lake then yes.” The siren replied. Eiji growled and handed Yut-Lung a few. The siren smirked and ate the Cheetos. That was the one downside for Eiji of eating by the lake. If Yut-Lung was here then his food was getting stolen. He did it back in their room as well. It was a bit harder, but sneaky Yut-Lung managed. 

“How has your spells been coming along?” Yut-Lung asked, splashing a bit as he pulled himself out of the water and onto land. He scooted himself next to Eiji, leaning his back against the tree. 

“I won’t be raising the dead anytime soon, but I’m getting better.” Eiji looked over at Yut-lung. The siren gave him a fake pout. 

“Aw, I was so looking forward to you raising the dead.” Once Yut-Lung was dried off enough that he could shift his tail back to his more human form. When he did feathers sprouted from his arms and his nails became like claws. Yut-Lung wasn’t just a siren he was also part harpy. An odd mix and the only one in his family. 

“You’ll just have to wait a little longer.” Eiji teased, standing up. Yut-Lung stood up as well, tying his hair up in a bun as he did. 

“It’s always wait around with you. Explore yourself a bit more.” Yut-Lung threw a feather covered arm over Eiji’s shoulder, earning a look from the witch. “You’re so boring. All you do is use your magic to grow plants.” 

“What do you think I should do with my magic?” Eiji asked, arching a brow. Yut-Lung grinned wide at Eiji’s question. 

“All kinds of things. Charm boys, raise the dead so they can serve you. You could even make yourself better looking.” Yut-Lung smirked as he said the last part. Eiji shot him a glare and shrugged his arm off. 

“I don’t need magic to charm boys, I don’t want servants, and I’m fine just as I am.” Eiji replied, grumbling as he walked away from the siren-harpy mix. 

“Where’s that wicked witch attitude?” Yut-Lung asked, chasing after Eiji. The witch shook his head and turned around. 

“You’ve been watching too many movies. Witches aren’t all broom sticks and wicked deeds. Most are just in tune with their magic and nature.” Eiji replied. Yut-Lung rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. 

“Well, mr. In tune with nature, are you both of those things?” Yut-Lung asked, taking some of his own hair between his clawed fingers. He began twirling it around the talons. “Are you in tune with yourself? Do you know what you truly want?”

Before Eiji could answer he heard Shorter calling out to him. He turned to see the vampire running up, followed by a blond boy. Ash Lynx, a demon who was known for biting your head off if you got too close. Eiji knew Shorter was friends with him. 

“Shorter, What is it?” Eiji asked as the vampire stopped a few feet from him. He was smiling wide and pointed behind him to Ash. 

“Ash needs your help growing plants. It’s for a punishment.” Shorter explained. Eiji looked past Shorter to Ash who was glaring slightly at Shorter. He then turned his attention to Eiji and his face softened. 

“Yeah, I can help him.” Eiji replied. He turned to Yut-Lung who was wiggling his eyebrows at Eiji. The witch rolled his eyes. Eiji looked back at Shorter and Ash. 

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver, Eiji.” Shorter replied, smiling wide. His fangs could be seen as he did. Eiji always found vampires interesting. Maybe it was just the whole biting aspect. 

“No need to thank me. Just tell him to come by my greenhouse tomorrow and I’ll give him some pointers.” Eiji instructed and then looked at Ash. “Even if I can’t fully help you I can at least point you in the right direction.” 

“Thanks. I’ll take anything at this point.” Ash responded. Eiji nodded his head and then walked off, Yut-Lung following close behind. Ash turned to Shorter once Eiji and Yut-Lung were far enough away they couldn’t hear him taking. 

“What did you think of him?” Shorter asked. Ash smacked his arm, earning a yelp of pain from Shorter. 

“Why didn’t you tell me this witch was the cutest thing on the mortal plane.” Ash hissed. Shorter let out a laugh and shook his head. 

“How was I supposed to know you’d find him attractive?” Shorter asked. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ignored Ash’s glare. 

“Do you not find him attractive?” Ash asked. Shorter just smirked, fangs poking out as he did. 

“Let’s just say I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of that magical blood.” Shorter replied. Which was Shorter’s way of saying, “very attractive” 

~ 

Eiji sighed as he lied back on his bed. Yut-Lung was busy brushing his hair. Eiji rolled onto his side and watched as his roommate brushed his hair. Yut-Lung looked up at him and smirked. 

“You’ve got a date with Ash Lynx. How do you feel?” Yut-Lung asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Eiji sat up, letting out a breath. 

“It’s not a date. I’m just helping him grow flowers.” Eiji responded. Yut-Lung smirked wider and went back to brushing his hair. 

“Whatever you say.” He replied. He set the brush on the bedside table. He then reached up and started braiding his own hair. He was quick with it due to the fact it did it every day. Somehow Yut-Lung managed to make his hair look perfect at all times. Eiji didn’t know how he did it. 

“Good luck either way. Date or not.” Yut-Lung smirked. Eiji threw a pillow at him, laughing a bit. 

~

Eiji waited in the green house for what seemed like forever. Mostly because he was early and pacing. He jumped when he heard the door open and saw it was Ash. Of course it was Ash. He was helping him with the flowers, which apparently was a punishment. For Eiji growing flowers came natural. He’d done it a few times as a child, but demons didn’t share that same magic. They weren’t intune with nature like witches, or so Eiji understood. Either that or they didn’t know how to channel their feelings into a magic that forms flowers. 

“So, you need some tips on how to grow flowers?” Eiji asked, walking over to Ash. The demon stared at him for a minute and then nodded his head. Eiji lead him over to a pot of soil. “Okay, so, to use magic to grow flowers you need to harness your emotions. Think of something or someone and focus on that.” 

“That sounds really easy. Why didn’t anyone tell me this?” Ash asked, sighing. Eiji shrugged. No one had told him either, it just sorta happened. Ash took a deep breath and held his hands over the empty soil, closing his eyes. He pictures in his mind Shorter, making jokes and laughing. Then he pictured Eiji, smiling in the sunlight as he talked to Yut-Lung. When he opened his eyes he saw two roses in the pot. 

“You did it! What were you thinking of?” Eiji asked, smiling at Ash. 

“Shorter, why?” He asked. He remembered Eiji saying that the flower that grew depended on what you were feeling. 

“Roses means love. So, you’re in love with Shorter.” Eiji picked up the pot as he said it and handed it to Ash. Ash looked down at the roses and all he could think was how to explain that he was growing roses not just for Shorter, but for Eiji too.


End file.
